


Bones, powder and blood

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve had a lot of practice, haven’t you? Being someone else’s whore, I mean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones, powder and blood

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 21, 2007.

_“You’ve had a lot of practice, haven’t you? Being someone else’s whore, I mean.”_

 

Luca Blight had said this to Jowy during one of their many torture/fuck sessions, as it was customary for the mad prince to mock his bed partner in every conceivable fashion. That particular observation had been brought about by the fact that Luca found the boy’s asshole to be loose and used – something normally undesirable, but he was resourceful. There were other ways to have fun beyond breaking a complete virgin. Jowy became increasingly familiar with such practices over time, but he found out that he could never grow completely used to them the hard way.

 

Theirs was a short and violent affair that definitely wasn’t a romance. Jowy had only allowed it to happen to him because of the whispers of the rune on his hand, and when he thought back to those nights, he almost wondered how he had managed to endure. He figured that it might have been because of his memories of more pleasant nights spent in the company of a better young man, a brunette that he had once called his closest friend. Retreating into those dreams had kept the worst of Luca’s damage away from his spirit, and made even the worst of the prince’s violations feel like nothing.


End file.
